sinar_empire_imperial_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Valhalla
Valhalla is a largely uncharted planet, as the Kyrie are only concerned with the lands within the borders of their respective provinces, and not in exploration. Valhalla's unnamed central continent includes the small frozen unnamed continent (which contains the province of Thaelenk) in the north, the volcanic land bridge of Volcarren, and the uncharted previously unknown and unnamed continent in the south, where the jungles of Ticalla are. The central continent is divivded into provinces, each occupied by a ruling Archkyrie. Topography Valhalla is a dynamic planet, consisting of numerous landscapes and enviroments. Similar to Earth in design and wilderness, Valhalla varies having frozen wastelands, massive temperate and tropical forests, and a bleak, hostile volcanic land bridge. Unlike Earth, Valhalla hosts more than carbon based lifeforms, in such places as Volcarren, silicon life exists and in Bleakwoode, undead are known to haunt the area. Environment Valhalla's environment is much similar to Earth's. The continent is vast, and its landscapes change depending on the region. The most hostile of any of the environments in Valhalla is the the volcanic terrain of Volcarren. Climate The temperature varies according to the time of month on the planet, the most noted change occurs during the month known as Rannveig to the locals. During this month of 31 days, fierce cold winds blow off from the east from the Bitter Sea, hence its name, and causes much discomfort to its inhabitants and their warfare. Domains Western Regions The regions of Nastralund and Laur are the closest to the tundra province of Thaelenk in the north continent, separated by the treacherous Dragon's Head Sea. The region of Elswin is southwest of Laur, connected by a small forest. Beside Elswin is Jutanguard, Utgar's kingdom. East of Jutanguard and south of Elswin is Aunstrom, and south of Aunstrom is Lindesfarme, Einar's kingdom. West of Aunstrom and Lindesfarme is the Crumland desert, an access to a unnamed Western Ocean. Crumland also is access to the peninsula of Athenock, and numerous uncharted islands. Eastern Regions Laur is also bordered south by Upper Bleakwoode, a region bordered by Elswinas well. This is one of the access points to the Western Regions. East of Upper Bleakwoode is the regions of Ostriyick and Anund, Vydar's kingdom. Bordering Ostriyick and Anund is the large region of Ekstrom, kingdom of Ullar. South of Upper Bleakwoode is main province of Bleakwoode, and bordering south of Bleakwoode is Braundglayde. Anund and Bleakwoode boarder the large region of Kinsland, the end of the central continent and access to the southern continent by means of the Volcarren land bridge. After the Eastern regions lie the Bitter Sea, a massive body of water that separates the central continent from the massive northeastern island of Haukeland and the unnamed archipelago that encircles it. Southern Regions The jungle region of Ticalla and the mountain region of Feldspar are on the northen most part of the unnamed southern continent. To the north they border the Bitter Sea, to the south they border regions that remain unnamed and unexplored.